


God gonna cut you down

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: To pleasure the saints [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: American History, Caesar's Legion, NCR | New California Republic, Near Death Experiences, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: After a week of healing for both the Courier's body and mind, he has to head off to find the man who left him a message.Head to the Divide, sink your feet in old worlds sand. There we stand at the Divide.He is hunting for someone that knows his history who goes by the name of Ulysses. Oh man this is gonna be a long trek ahead of him.





	1. The Man Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> As the chapters continue on it will get a bit violent and the ratings will change. 
> 
> But for now, no 'near' deaths.  
> Also the Courier will be writting journal logs over time. So some parts might get confusing.

After the fucked up mess of the Big Empty, leaving all the interesting companions behind. I began a new trek for Ulysses, the only one who might know who I am. 

 

I asked all my friends on the Divide, they didn't have much to say that its was empty and storms are wild. Nothing like Bunker Hill, where the winds are controlled, the Divide where it's ruins. 

 

I had to leave all my friends incase if it's going to be a repeat of the blood red casino. The hell that should've burned when the bombs drop, but it still stands. But the Divide, never heard of it. But stepping throughout the Big Empty and the Casino of hell, I hear this name being passed around like a ghost story. 

 

But so far, it doesn't seem haunted. But I can see where the storms are wild but not like Bunker Hill, where the ground is jagged, sharp, and can swallow any man or nation whole. Here I will find this man, Ulysses. 

 

I remember replaying his tapes when I was in the cave in the Big Empty. And here I am again replaying his tapes to hear that message again. ‘Come to the Divide, sink your feet in old world sand. Where we will each other.’ 

 

At least I have Ed-E, but I'm still worried for the little bot. He made strange noises that wasn't his usual noise. I hope the lady from the Followers didn’t download or upload a virus into him. Or otherwise I might have to do it myself and not let anyone else touch him. 

 

Just as we left a military silo, ED-E turned to me and spoke. But it wasn't a soft man's voice. No, it was him. Ulysses. What does he want from me. 


	2. Log 204

Log 204, 03.03.82, 2:31 am., Divide

 

It was barely even a day, hell an hour at most. But here I am with a worn down sniper rifle sniping these red ghouls down. Still not knowing who they are or even what they were now called. But digging through some of their bodies, I figured out some are half and half. Some NCR and some Legion. 

 

Great, just when I thought I wouldn't have to kill some of them. But much like the Burned Man’s words. I continued forward. But it reach night (or at least I think it's night), even if it's the perfect time right now to snipe, I would rather sleep. Or at least what people could call sleep now days. Mine have been tortuous since I escape the Big Empty, the blood red Casino, and the Happy Trails Caravan. 

 

Seen first hand of madness, seen blood run deeper than I could stop, seen greed and ruthless that could never stop. But I'm not there, I'm in the bloody fucking Divide. Where those who want the wind in their hair but doesn't want to deal with the Brotherhood of Steels bullshit they come right here. Where men and women become blood red ghouls. 

 

I haven't heard them speak a single word. I hope I don't have to hear it. The screeching of the Ghost people was enough to scare me. At least I could say. Hopefully. 

 

Current location is Hopeville Missile Base HQ, Divide. Found two Legionnaires ghouls. Had a simi-nice set up. Only one exit and entry. Enemy would have to go through the front door. Since the other two is closed from rubble and concrete. How this pip-boy know where I am is kinda scary but good. It’s almost like it downloads every little bit of info this little wristband could hold. 

 

But this had brought up more questions, like how it knew the location of the Big Empty if the Sink said they lost all info on the locations. I originally assume it was because of Mobius. But I am have second thoughts on that theory. 

 

There’s of course a AutoDoc here. Great. At least could heal my bones since I'm the only one with hands between Ed-e and I. And with its mocking quote, ‘Get well soon’. Hpmh. At least Ed-e is with me. I could use a companion like him. But I need to sleep. Hopefully I can get a nice three hours without deadly silent scream. 

 

This is the Courier Six, writing off mission log 204. “May God be merciful because I won't be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Logs that I've mentioned.
> 
> But it did bug me how the pip-boy knows all these military post when most of them isnt for the public to know.


	3. Through the hell that awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already played Lonesome Road DLC for FO:NV but I really cant help but to replay it again and again. 
> 
> So the Courier I'm use as a model is Nathaen Beason, my lvl 42 Male. But in this story the Courier has no name just Courier Six. But even then no name. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this. But I know after this I'm going to be touch on the idea of Six and Arcade doing things here and there.

It's been a solid week just of making junk rounds, learning enemies movement, and making counterfeit caps on the side since I ran out, just trying to fix my weapons. But after a long wait, I was able to pick off each individual enemy off with my anti material rifle. Having Ed-d here was a God send. 

 

How I was able to survive here just by myself was going to be a bitch. But everything is going to be fine. Sneaking my way through, and finally making it all the way to High Road Entrance. Nearly die from an ambush in Marked Men Base and crossing through Collapsed Overpass Tunnel Entrance. I don't know what those little big-eyed four-legged alien like animal those are but I wouldn't like to stick around. 

 

But during that time frame, I was in no condition to fight any further but I definitely wasn't going back through that hell hole because you can forget that shit right there. However even then and right now I was in no condition to fight any more. Or at least until I'm healed a bit. 

 

I'm going to have to think this strategically. I needed to set up a base camp, even though this isn't the best set up out in the Divide, I could really care less. On the left there was maybe four solid concrete walls that lined up like dominoes. Perfect place to set up something. 

 

Sneakily passing by, I had a closer look at the pillars, and it struck out brilliantly. Carefully pulling off the bed roll I found, I laid it as close and angled as I could get to hiding my body. I knew sleep was calling to me, but with my mind running wild and thoughts being vicious. But I have Ed-d. He will warn me if enemies come to my little camp. 

 

Quietly I laid down, I could see the stars behind the thick dust storms. “Hey ED, warn me if anyone comes by, alright bud?” hearing the cute little beeps and bleeps here and there, I slowly pull out my journal and write down the log mission. 

 

How did  _ he _ know I've made it out of the tunnel? I swear the way he talks is too much like the Dead Horse tribe with a mix of Joshua back in Zion. And he sounds like he blames ED-D for something even though he's not letting on why that is. But according to him, I walked to a place called the Divide. Made civilization grew there. Made it catch attention from both NCR and Legion. Not only that but I took something with me from west to east. And it was prewar. 

 

And also according to him, I was the only one willing to go through the Divide to make contact. I would still like to know more but this is all I have. Maybe I can try again to dig some more info outta him when I make contact with him again. 

 

How does he keep speaking through ED-D? What does Ulysses look like? Was Ulysses Legion? Why didn't he kill me if he was told not to? What if- 

 

I… no. I need to sleep. Need to think with a clearer mind.


	4. Deathclaw valley

By the time I woke up, I was still feeling like shit but I am wide awake. But I could hear one- no, two footsteps. Hearing this I rolled my sleeping bag up back on my back. And I marched on forward. 

 

Killing two more Legionnaires. And had ED-D open up the weird machine up to make what I need. I still have no idea how this shit works, but I cannot stay here and figure it out. 

 

Turning my head away from the big machine I saw a small figure moving. Quickly switching to my sniper rifle, I didn't see anyone. Strange I know I saw someone? Maybe it's just the dust storm. 

 

Ignoring that, I continued heading up the highway, and I saw one person on the road and one on a leaning building. Taking a couple of shots, they were gone. Didn't bother keeping tally marks of NCR soldiers and Legionnaires. 

 

Climbing up the the leaning building, found a dead guy leaning outside. Nice armor. Might take that, and move on. 

 

After a few hours I left the whole highway strip. With bodies littering the ground, with blood mixing with the sand and dust, and with those make the dust storm look like the clouds in that hellish casino. 

 

Killing every single deathclaw, marked men, and tunnelers. Broke more bones than I was willing to. Found a random Auto-Doc at one point. I couldn't help but remember my time in the Big Empty and Christine who was trapped into one of those metal tombs. 

 

I almost couldn't look away with tears running down my face. Remembering the buzzing noises have left me with scars of my own. Trauma is something, it can help you forget but it can also be your worst nightmare. 

 

I walked and walked, avoid any landmines and rocks with my best abilities. Having to be careful about my wounds. 

 

I think I'm going to sleep outside tonight. I'm going to have to go down another cave. Meaning tunnelers will be around this time. Hopefully I can sneak past them.


	5. We killed

When I made it through the cave. Killing every tunneler I found or found me. Either way they are dead. Found a ruined building. Might've been something. With the amount of pre war books, I could bring this back home to Arcade. Maybe he can find something that he likes. He always tells me the Followers need new books. Like reading material. 

 

I don't know, I've been questioning myself. Questioning why I even came here for. I know its because he might be the last person who knows of my past. I thought the same for Benny, but he didn't know a lick of me. What if he is no different, what if he's doing this to ruffle up my feathers. 

 

I shouldn't question this when I'm underground but really what chance do I have. I need to question this. I want to ask Arcade, want him to answer the ‘why’ of it. But he isn't here. He ISN'T here. 

 

And I'm here with only Ed-d. I'm overthinking this. I'm stressing myself out thinking about this. Let's talk about something you like about anyone. 

 

Arcade has lovely green eyes. ED-D has these cute beeps. Raul’s accent. Cass has this ‘give zero fucks look’.  Boone has the- ah… well he's nice. Lilly is an awesome cook. Rex is fun dog. Caesar is a little fuck. Vulpes is a little shit. And ummm….. I think that's all. 

 

Dragging my head up, ED-D bumps into me softly, indicating something is ahead or behind. Looking straight ahead I saw a door. If I wasn't in my body, I wonder if my eyes light up like those lighting in New Vegas. All bright and hopeful. 

 

Once I stepped outside I wasn't paying attention to ED-D because soon enough I heard his voice. I hear him talk and talk. I asked him some things. And then I found out the biggest secret that knocked the air out of my lungs.

 

I had killed everyone here.

 

When he started blaming me, I knew I had to answer. I shouted, “Yes, I am fault for the Ashton and the Divide. The Chip, I am not. The chip was a hired job, and during that time I had no clue what the fuck it was besides a poker chip.” Its kinda one of those times where everyone should ask for more info but understandably not to.

 

“You know as much as I do when it comes to delivering mail to one place to another. You aren't given all the details. The chip is one of those times. I wasn't given the full info for the damned thing.” Taking a much needed breath, “And if I had my memories, but since I don't, I don't know of this package and I do not know that I had dragged it from the NCR up somewhere in Reno.” I think he said in Reno? 

 

I hear his angry voice echo through ED-D. Saying its it's my fault and where if I had my memories or not isn't the problem. I had showed him something and it killed him. Somehow. I asked him if he cared for that place, he answer with a yes. But I know he is Legion soldier. From the many holotapes he had left behind. But I also know that he is his last member of his dead tribe. 

 

Knowing this, I understand that he wanted a place where he could’ve called it home. But I had up and destroyed what reminds was left of that little city in the Divide. And now I have to walk through a town or city that I had killed. But I'm not the only murder here. I know this and he knows this. But he is so far back in history that he doesn't see the future that could come in rebuilding this place. 

 

But all that is wishful thinking. By the time the sun set down in the horizon, he had ended that call. But now… I'm not sure what to do about this information. I mean, yes, I'm guilty of destroying something. Yes, I'm also guilty of firing a missile up into the sky and maybe killed some odd of people and creatures. 

 

This is all too much. I need to sit and write this down. Need to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean this originally shocked me when I heard about this during my first playthrough. But now, I feel guilty even if my character doesnt remember.


	6. Hope you got what you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Zelda Botw soundtrack has been a little helpful. As well as the other series. 
> 
> There is only one more chapter and this story is done. :)

It was hardly sun down before I felt like crashing and burning. I knew of my sins during my time in Zion Canyon. How I've talked Joshua down from his anger high. 

 

Had to knock him down a few pegs. Hell more than a few, it wasn't the only time. There was the Casino with Dog and God. Convince them that I wouldn't cause them any harm just wanted information. Even though I never wanted to betray them, I knew Dog wouldn't be good for the Vegas’s homes and the wastelands little towns and little cities. 

 

I had to betray Dog so God could have control. It silently made me upset. Then there was Christine, convincing her to return to Vegas. To leave Elijah to me. To convince her to leave there. 

 

And finally learning Dean's thievery, blackmail, and lying. It hadn't been good to keep him alive. In fact it made me more upset at myself for not killing him. But I know he isn't to be blame for the bombs dropping. But… there was so much… 

 

And here I am, guilty as hell, something that is so sinful that I should have been killed for, but I just can't. 

 

Seeing little to no movement from below. I sneaked my ways down and I quickly saw something small disappear behind a glassless window. Quietly pulling out my sniper rifle I saw around. Two on the floor near a campfire, two on a rooftop, two patrolling the ruined building. I needed to be careful. I could take the two in the building but is it too close to the other two on the rooftops? 

 

Welp only one way to find out. 

______________________________

 

Crossing through holes and caves, I started to deeply hate this stupid mission I am on. But I have to answer for the sins that I've done. 

______________________________

 

Why are there so many deathclaws?! Why were there cages for deathclaws!? Were the marked men trying to tame the deathclaws? That has to be the most stupidest thing I've come up with, but again it was the only plausible thing I could’ve come up with. 

 

I could see them. The deathclaws. There was maybe three. Maybe more pass the overpass. Seeing and read letters from the dead, from the past, I felt like crying. It's been a really long time since I've cried. But I cannot cry now, not when death is lurking with lizard-like features. 

 

Grabbing the stealth boy that I've been stocking up over my journey here. Turning myself invisible, I cautiously snuck my way pass one of the deathclaws and climbed the overpass. There wasn't much I could do without getting spotted, grabbing my sniper rifle I let off a couple of headshots killing two deathclaws. However there was still one left and it had ran behind the waterfall. 

 

I need to draw it's attention out. But I don't have raw meat on me and I cannot have its attention on me while I get raw meat. 

 

Well isn't this a bummer. A pickle. A Sally screw up. A fucked up rodeo. Shaking my head, I had to focus on the matter at hand. I waited for two minutes, it appears to work for the better. Having the deathclaws head poking out from the waterfall carefully. 

It began sniffing the air, probably trying to find me. I wouldn't blame it for killing me. I mean, it would be easier on myself. Like those claws could cut me without a problem. Probably die from it biting my head off or the blood lose. Or even the shock. 

 

But, I can't. I have things to answer for. For the crimes that I have committed either unknowingly or knowing. I have to keep moving. I need to move. Like the Sierra Madre, I can’t not live. It's like God said ‘Haha! No child of mine will lay down his life without fighting tooth and nail! So get the fuck up and fight!’ 

 

Hopefully my demons will stop whispering to me. Where the dead can leave me be. Where ghost could stop haunting me. Ulysses. 

 

I hope you know what you have cause, I hope whatever you seek will end your blood thirst. I hope that you are ready to pay the price for taking my friend. Because now you've done pissed me off.


End file.
